creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Teatr marionetek
Ja i moja żona od trzech lat prowadziliśmy spokojne i szczęśliwe życie. Cieszyliśmy się codziennością w naszym małym domku w Texasie, dopóki nie natknęliśmy się na dziwną ulotkę.Kiedy wyszedłem rano na ganek by odetchnąć porannym powietrzem, znalazłem ulotkę wetkniętą pod wycieraczkę. Wydało mi się to dziwne, ponieważ dzieciak który rozwoził gazety i reklamy rozpoczynał pracę o dziewiątej rano, a była zaledwie szósta.Podniosłem małą, kolorową karteczkę i przyjrzałem się jej dokładnie."Przybądź na występ niepowtarzalnego teatru marionetek!" - głosił złoty nagłówek - "Zobacz, jak maestro Paccini wprawia swoje kukiełki w ruch! Nie przegap! Już w ten weekend!" - poniżej wypisane były dokładniejsze dane takie jak godzina rozpoczęcia, opłata za bilet, lokacja... Zdenerwowany zgniotłem ulotkę i wyrzuciłem ją do kosza na śmieci w kuchni. Nigdy nie lubiłem takich głupich przedstawień. To tylko strata czasu i pieniędzy. Wypiłem kawę i wyruszyłem do pracy. Żona zawsze mi powtarzała:"Mitch, ty się kiedyś zaharujesz na śmierć". Szybko zapomniałem o ulotce, którą znalazłem rano. Po powrocie do domu żona miała dla mnie wspaniałą niespodziankę. Była w ciąży! Nareszcie mieliśmy stanowić prawdziwą rodzinę. Nigdy nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy jak tamtego dnia. Byłem tak otumaniony myślą o zostaniu ojcem, że gdy żona poprosiła mnie, żebyśmy pojechali do teatru kukiełek, zgodziłem się. Musiała znaleźć ulotkę w śmieciach. Błąd jaki popełniłem doszedł do mnie dopiero wieczorem, gdy jedliśmy kolację. Mia (moja żona) nie mogła przestać mówić o teatrze. Ona kochała takie rzeczy.W sobotę pojechaliśmy na miejsce wyznaczone przez ulotkę. Stał tam dziwny, kanciasty namiot, odrobinę podobny do cyrkowego. Dookoła stało kilka zaparkowanych samochodów, w tym jeden wóz z wymalowanym logiem teatru lalek Pacciniego na boku. Weszliśmy do namiotu. Ogarnął mnie smród zgnilizny i spalonego popcornu. Oprócz nas w środku było całkiem dużo ludzi. Mia nie zwracała uwagi na dziwny zapach i niepokojącą atmosferę wnętrza. Kupiliśmy bilety od jakiegoś umięśnionego typka z blizną na policzku i zajęliśmy miejsca na widowni. Po kilku minutach spektakl się rozpoczął. Na scenę wparowały marionetki sterowane przez Pacciniego ukrytego gdzieś poza polem widzenia. Lalki były wielkości dorosłego człowieka, a ich twarze i części ciała były wykonane z niesamowitą precyzją. Ludzie wraz z moją żoną byli zachwyceni. Nie mogli oderwać oczu od lalek wirujących na scenie. Gdy wychodziliśmy z namiotu po przedstawieniu, zatrzymał nas dziwny mężczyzna. Przedstawił się jako Giancarlo Paccini. Miał przerzedzające się, czarne włosy, kościstą twarz, brązowe oczy osadzone w głębi czaszki i mówił z włoskim akcentem. Komplementował urodę mojej żony. Fascynowały go jej kości policzkowe. Powiedział, że on i jego rodzina będą tu jeszcze przez kilka tygodni, więc jeśli chciałaby przyjść w odwiedziny, ich drzwi są zawsze otwarte. Po powrocie do domu, żona zachowywała się dziwnie. Codziennie wybierała się do Paccinich i nie było jej przez dłuższą część dnia. Martwiłem się o nią, więc pewnego wieczoru zakazałem jej odwiedzania lalkarza i jego rodziny. Mia wybuchła gniewem i krzyczała na mnie, że nie mogę jej wciąż kontrolować. Między nami rozpętała się prawdziwa kłótnia, która zakończyła się tym, że Mia wyszła z domu bez słowa. Następnego dnia pojechałem do Paccinich. Żona nie odbierała telefonu, a byłem prawie pewien, że udała się do teatru lalek, aby wyżalić się "przyjaciołom". Na miejscu nie zastałem nikogo w przyczepie mieszkalnej, więc postanowiłem poszukać w namiocie. Nadal pachniało tam zgniłym mięsem. W kącie zobaczyłem stojącego młodzieńca. Wpatrywał się we mnie wielkimi oczyma bez wyrazu. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem. Chłopak nie odpowiadał, więc zbliżyłem się do niego i potrząsnąłem nim. Wielki kawałek skóry odlepił się od jego policzka i spadł na ziemię tuż koło mojej stopy, odsłaniając spory kawałek mięsa trwającego w procesie rozkładu. Jego twarz i kończyny były chyba pokryte czymś w rodzaju lakieru lub wosku. Wisiał na linkach podwieszonych u sufitu. I wtedy doszło do mnie, że chłopak wiszący przede mną, ostatnio grał jako marionetka w przedstawieniu. Usłyszałem głosy, więc odsunąłem kurtynę i wszedłem do pomieszczenia znajdującego się za nią. Wyglądała na pracownię. Schowałem się pod stolik na którym stały słoiki z formaliną. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Paccini i jego syn. Nieśli ciało jakiegoś starszego faceta. Zdarli z niego ubrania, po czym ostrym i cienkim nożykiem rozcięli mu brzuch i pozbyli się wnętrzności. Dokonali również usunięcia mózgu i...no... męskiej dumy... Gdy wszystkie narządy spoczywały w blaszanej misie, Paccini wypchał ofiarę żwirem, wiórami, watą i piaskiem. Na koniec pokrył całe ciało mężczyzny lepką substancją która natychmiast zasychała na skórze. Paccini miał kota, a ja alergię na koty. Kiedy pchlarz przeszedł tuż obok mnie, nie mogłem się powstrzymać od kichnięcia. Lalkarz i jego syn usłyszeli mnie. Uciekałem. Wybiegając z namiotu potknąłem się o jeden z kołków przytrzymujących namiot. Moja kość piszczelowa pękła jak zapałka i przebiła skórę.Straciłem przytomność, a kiedy się obudziłem, siedziałem na widowni otoczony podekscytowanymi ludźmi. Noga bolała mnie niesamowicie. Chciałem już uciec, ale spektakl się rozpoczął, a na scenę wprowadzono marionetki. Jedną z nich była... Mia... Rozległ się piskliwy głos mający prawdopodobnie imitować głos mojej żony: "Dedykuję ten spektakl mojemu przyjacielowi Mitchowi. Chcę aby pamiętał, że jeśli spróbuje pokrzyżować mi plany, roztrzaskam mu czaszkę!" Głos mówił to w tak zabawny sposób, że ludzie znajdujący się na widowni wybuchnęli śmiechem uznając to za żarcik. Z oczami pełnymi łez (nie tylko wywołanych przez stratę żony i nienarodzonego dziecka, ale również z powodu złamania otwartego) dotarłem do samochodu. Pojechałem prosto na posterunek policji, ale gdy przybyliśmy na miejsce w którym był teatr lalek, odkryliśmy tylko pusty plac. Paccini zniknął wraz ze wszystkimi ludźmi którzy przyszli na jego przedstawienie. Może potrzebował "świeżych" marionetek? Kategoria:Opowiadania